Lagrimas Escarlata
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Erza se entera de la cruda verdad de que el chico del tatuaje en su rostro esta muerto. Fragmento: Jellal… te amo- le dijó enganchándose al cuello de este sollozando. -Yo también. Y yo siempre te voy a cuidar ¿sabes? Y te voy a estar esperando a que te reúnas con migo -ya estoy aquí- -no, cuando llegue el momento. Ahora te toca a ti vivir- -no te vayas, por favor- -nunca-


Erza despertó. Despues de escapar como pudo de aquel lugar y unirse a la lucha, resulto lo mejor. Fue una lucha cruel y despiadada pero al final Fairy Tail gano y ahora todo estaba bien, hasta donde ella sabía. Después de declarar la victoria para Fairy Tail, Erza cayo desmayada y hasta donde la maga celestial le había contado, llevaba una semana dormida.

Ella despertó en una habitación blanca, en una cama enredada entre las sabanas. A su lado estaba su gran amiga, Lucy.

-¿Y todos están bien?- Pregunto Erza dudosa. Lucy asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero había algo en sus ojos que mostraban tristeza.

-Saldré a tomar un poco de aire- informo Erza, levantándose de la cama

-¡No!-Grito Lucy. ¿Por qué Lucy se mostraba tan desesperada para que Erza se quedara en cama? -Bueno, estás convaleciente, deberías quedarte en la cama- añadió Lucy agachando la cabeza.

-Solo será un rato- dicho esto, Titania se paro como pudo de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban, estaban en un tipo de sanatorio provisional, donde se encontraban montones de personas heridas en la guerra. Muchos estaban acostados en los pasillos moribundos, con quemaduras graves e incluso sin algún miembro del cuerpo mientras que otros lloraban incontrolada-mente por la perdida de algún ser querido. ¿Por qué Erza tenía una habitación para ella sola mientras que otros morían en los pasillos? Apoyándose de la pared y dando pequeños pasos seguidos de pequeños gemidos logro llegar a la puerta que daba a un vasto bosque. El cielo azul, las flores de mil colores y los arboles verdes y frondosos no daban señal de que muy cerca de ahí, hubo una guerra la cual cobro la vida de incontables magos y dejo sin familia a muchos otros. Pero había algo raro en el lugar. Aunque el recuerdo de haber sido torturada y herida casi hasta su última lagrima de cordura la atormentaba, había algo en ella que sabía que no estaba bien.

Levanto los brazos al cielo y respiro hondo, inhalando la frece briza del viento otoñal que le chocaba en la cara y despeinaba sus cabellos escarlatas. Libertad, algo preciado. Después de haber sido torturada y encerrada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la libertad era lo que más amaba en ese momento.

-Libertad…- una palabra que se resbalaba de sus labios y le dejaban en sus labios una sabor dulce pero a la vez… ¿un sabor a agonía?

-Erza, regresa adentro- Escucho gritar a Gray, que estaba con Natsu y Lucy, los cuales estaban heridos hasta partes que ni siquiera sabían que tenían.

-Un momento- dijó Erza sin prestar mucha atención. ¿Por qué no la dejaban estar fuera disfrutando de la naturaleza? Deberían entenderla, ella necesitaba un momento a solas para disfrutarlo y gozar de volver estar libre. Pronto volverían al gremio y estaba segura que ella no podría disfrutarlo igual que como podía hacerlo en ese momento. -Solo 5 minutos- susurro para sí misma Erza. Sentía la presencia de sus amigos, pero al parecer respetaban que quisiera estar sola. Levanto los brazos, pero le dio un retorcijón y empezó a reírse. Miro su mano y la examino. Seguía con la impresión de que algo había cambiado. Ella sabía que sus amigos estaban con ella pero por alguna razón se sentía sola. Aparto la mirada de su mano y volteo al bosque, justo para ver un movimiento extraño que llamo su atención

-Eso era una… ¿cabellera rosada?- Dijó Erza, al momento en que empezaba a caminar hacia él. Ella había visto esos cabellos antes y no eran los de Natsu, de eso estaba segura. Su corazón comenzó a palpitarle muy rápido y sus reparaciones se hicieron más profundas y entre cortadas. Empezó a correr por el bosque sin importarle que sus piernas le rogaran que parara. Estaba descalza y correr por ahí entre ramas rotas y espinas era insoportable, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir ahí.

-! Erza!- Escucho el chillido de Lucy -! Natsu, Gray, alcáncenla, corran!- añadió Lucy gritando con la voz ahogada en lagrimas.

-¿Por qué Lucy llora?- pensó Erza

Seguido eso escucho que Gray y Natsu (y tiempo después la voz de Lucy) se dieron a su captura persiguiéndola por el bosque.

Erza paró en seco frente a un riachuelo, donde se encontraba una mujer con una capa roja rota y con sus cabellos rosados enmarañados. Claramente estaba herida y Erza se acerco sigilosamente tratado de no asustarla. Ese chillido. Esos cabellos y ese uniforme.

-Meredy…- dijó Erza con asombro. ¿Por qué Meredy, una integrante de Crimine Sorciese estaba sola en medio del bosque? ¿Dónde estaba su maestro?… ¿Donde estaba Jellal?

-Erza- dijó una Meredy llorosa. Ella se levanto de donde estaba hincada en el borde del rio y se acerco con pasos sigilosos hacia Erza, con algo en sus brazos.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso, Meredy? Estas herida.- Dijó preocupada Erza. ¿Dónde estaba Jellal? Erza se trajo la pregunta pero le quemaba el interior el solo hecho de tenerla contendía entre sus entrañas. -¿Dónde está Jellal?- dejo salir la pregunta al fin.

La chica de cabellos rosados agacho la mirada y balbuceo algo que Erza no entendió. Levanto la mirada nuevamente y la miro a los ojos. Ya había visto esos ojos antes, más bien en ese día… Eran como los ojos de Lucy.

Erza abrió los ojos de par en par y volvió a hacer la pregunta, pero Meredy no contestaba. Finalmente, cuando Erza pensó que iba a tener que sacarle la respuesta a Meredy a la fuerza, esta extendió sus brazos, entregándole unos sucios y rotos trapos que seguramente antes de ser brutalmente destruidos, formaban parte de un bonito atuendo. Erza lo extendió y lo vio. Era un tipo de capa, la cual tenía salpicaduras de sangre y le faltaban muchas cosas que seguramente le fueron arrebatados en una lucha. Pero en ese traje hubo unas cosas que le llamaron la atención: un peculiar e inmenso agujero que atravesaba la prenda, la cual a los bordes del hoyo se encontraba empapada de sangre seca y un símbolo que estaba en la parte de enfrente que le llamo la atención. Era algo parecido a un corazón dorado, que extrañamente le recordaba a Fairy Tail.

Reaccionó. Ese símbolo, esa capa. Había estado muy cercas de su dueño más de una vez, pero era imposible que fuera cierto.

-No- Dijó Erza dejando caer la túnica al suelo. Dio unos pasos para atrás, esperando que Meredy le digiera algo más. Estaba esperando que le digiera que Jellal había ido a recolectar comida y dejo su capa. Que la sangre a chorros que estaban en la tela no era de él, era de un animal que trato de llevársela y Meredy lo tuvo que matar, haciendo que esta se manchara. No podía ser Jellal. Todos menos el.

-Jellal… Quería salvarte, Erza.- Chillo Meredy. Sus ojos se encontraron con los inexpresivos ojos de Erza que aun trataba de asimilar la información -Jellal… Jellal… el ib.-Pero Meredy dejo en el aire la frase. Jellal estaba muerto gracias a Oración 6 y ella había estado ahí si poder hacer nada.

-No es cierto…- Negó Erza tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso parecía una mueca. -Jellal está bien. El está a salvo. Yo… lo protegí… - Añadió una dolida Erza, volteando a ver a su alrededor.

A lo lejos vio a Natsu, Gray y Lucy. Gray trato de acercarse a Erza, pero Natsu le paro con una mano, dándole a entender a Gray que Erza debía estar sola. Lucy lloraba inconsolablemente sobre el pecho de Natsu que le abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello, mientras el igual que ella lloraba silenciosamente. Gray le daba la espalda a la escena, pero sus gemidos eran tan grandes y sonoros que resonaban por todo el bosque. Estaba entendido que ellos siempre estarían con su amiga, pero no les gustaba verla sufrir.

Lucy le extendió un brazo a Gray, invitándolo a llorar junto a ellos y este sin pensarlo mucho corrió a los brazos de la maga celestial y del dragón Slayer. Natsu ni Gray jamás se habían vito tan unidos, pero tenían algo en común por lo que sufrir, y ahora era momento de estar juntos, más que nunca.

Eso hizo a Erza darse cuenta de la verdad. No se había preocupado por Jellal, confiada de que él nunca supiera si quiera de lo que había tenido que pasar por él. Estaba confiada de que estaba a salvo. Era verdad lo que había pensado anteriormente. Se puso pálida y perdío el equilibrio. Trato de alejarse pero toda su anatomía temblaba.

Mentira. Debía ser mentira. Se arrodilló y tomo la capa. La volvió a examinar y la abrazo contra su pecho inhalando la fragancia que aun estaba impregnada en ella. Era inconfundible el olor de la fragancia. Era de él.

Y entonces Erza perdió la cordura. Su corazón se rompió y sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas. Tembló más de lo que ya estaba y sudo en frio. Las lágrimas se le escurrieron de los ojos y sollozo al principio, pero término llorando abiertamente, dejando sordos a más de uno. Era un grito lleno de amargura, dolor, pena y muerte. El era su amigo de la niñez. Y aunque le había causado mucho dolor, ella lo amaba. Pero nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos. Y ella nunca sabría si él le correspondía.

Recordó cuando estaban en aquella playa y estuvieron a punto de besarse. Sus labios hicieron una mueca de dolor y sus dientes rechinaron. Ella pudo habérsele confesado en ese preciso instante y no lo hizo.

-¡Mentira!- Grito con amargura y dolor Erza. Repitió la misma palabra y abrazo con más fuerza lo único que le quedaba de su Jellal.- El no puede estar muerto… el no- se repetía a grito abierto Erza. Sus sentimientos, su cordura, su vida se estaba desmoronando frente a ella. ¿Qué sentido había tenido el aguantar tantos sufrimientos si no iba a volver a su amado?

El no sería capaz de morirse. Mentira. Era obvio que si, aunque Erza trataba de engañarse a sí misma. Claro que era capaz, incluso de matarse él solo. Y también sabía que el siempre la estaba cuidando y daría hasta su vida por protegerla. Según Erza, Jellal era un idiota. Trato de enfrentarse el solo a Oración seis, cuando muy apenas los miembros más poderosos de Fairy Tail lograron salir con vida cuando estos los enfrentaron. En verdad, o era idiota o se confio tanto que decidio meterse en una mision suicida.

-¡Jellal!- Gritaba una vez y otra vez Erza. Tal vez si lo llamaba lo suficiente el volvería, ¿no? Pero por más que gritaba y su voz se ahogaba en lagrimas y dolor el no volvía.

Todos lloraban, mas Meredy y Erza que lo hacían descontroladas.

-¿Donde… esta?- pregunto Erza con la muy poca energía que le quedaba.

-En Mongolia.- Respondió una voz detrás de ella, la cual pertenecía a un tímido Gray.

-Llévenme ahí, ahora- dijó Erza. Al principió se negaron rotundamente pero cuando esta se levanto y se engancho en gray y empezó a llorar y a rogarle por favor que la llevaran, accedieron a hacerlo. Nadie comento nada hasta llegar al gremio. Acto seguido fueron hacia el bosque y en frente de un bello y hermoso árbol, se encontraba una tumba, con el nombre de Jellal Fernández escrito en esta. Erza pidió que la dejaran a solas. Incluso Meredy se fue con los otros para dejar a solas a Erza.

-Eres un idiota Jellal.- dijó erza entre sollozos. –No tenias que matarte para demostrar nada- se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y continuo – te amo, Jellal.-

Erza comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se puso encima lo que quedaba de la capa de Jellal, como abrigo. Sus ojos rojos y su corazón pidiéndole tregua no le importaban.

Se agacho y abrazo la tumba, dejándola a la final totalmente empapada. Se hizo una tranza y la corto con una espada rápidamente. Acto seguido la dejo sobre la tumba y dijó -¿lo recuerdas? Tú me llamaste Scarleth por mi cabello color Escarlata. No tenías derecho, y aun así ese es mi nombre hasta hoy en día- dijó con nostalgia.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque, dejando lejos la tumba y logro escuchar una cascada. Camino hacia ella y estaba en la cima de esta. Las gotas del rio le mojaban la cara y con nostalgia recordó tantas cosas que paso con él. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, y eso nunca iba a poder cambiarlo. Había perdido al amor de su vida y nuca lo iba a recuperar. Y Erza se tiro rio abajo, queriendo reunirse con su amado, por toda la eternidad. Más allá de la muerte. Sin que nadie nunca pudiese separarlos.- –Lo siento chicos- susurro Erza mientras que tomaba su último aliento de vida.

-No mueras por tus amigos... vive por ellos. ¿Recuerdas eso, Erza?- alguien le dijó a Erza. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio. Jellal Fernández estaba enfrente e ella, cargándola en sus brazos aun bajo el agua –Me alegra que estés bien Erza, pero no dejes que esto te afecte mas de lo debido-

Erza abrió los labios y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba el aire.

-Jellal… te amo- le dijó enganchándose al cuello de este sollozando. Talvez nunca podria volver a tener la oportunidad, y ese momento era ahora.

-Yo también. Y yo siempre te voy a cuidar ¿sabes? Y te voy a estar esperando a que te reúnas con migo-

-ya estoy aquí, con tigo-

-no, cuando llegue el momento. Ahora te toca a ti vivir-

-no te vayas, por favor-

-nunca-

Jellal le robo un beso a Erza. Sorpresivamente ella podía sentir los fríos y dulces labios de Jellal, y sin pensarlo mucho le correspondió. Estuvieron ahí, bajo el agua un rato hasta que unos gritos la regresaron a la tierra. Estaban ahí los de Fairy Tail asustados después de que en la tumba solo encontraron una trenza de su cabello y descubrir que se había echado al rio y estaba bajo el agua desde no se cuanto tiempo.

Al parecer Natsu se lanzo al agua y la saco entre sus brazos como la otra vez en la torre del paraíso. Juvia saco del interior el agua que se encontraban en los pulmones de Erza y esta había reaccionado. Un sueño. Una alucinación. Eso fue lo primero que pensó, hasta que vio que en su mano estaba un pequeño dije de en forma de corazón que pertenecía a Jellal.

Jellal tenia un mensaje para ella, el cual acababa de descubrir.

No era el momento de darse por vencida, tenia aun muchas batallas que luchar y ella nunca estaría sola. Tenía a sus amigos, y Jellal siempre estaria cuidandola y cuando fuese el momento indicado, volvería a los brazos del chico de cabellos azules del tatuaje en el rostro, que le robo su corazón escarlata desde el primer momento.

* * *

Los persoanjes no son mios, si no de Hiro Mashiya (creanme que si fueran mios, nunca hubiera lastimado ni un solo cabellito de Jellal jamas.)

Bueno, no me maten. Sigo sentimental. Se que a lo mejor no tiene mucho sentido mi Onee shoot pero la ve anterior escribi de la muerte de Jellal.. y ahora escribo sobre como yo creo que reaccionaria Erza si eso pasara.

Gracias por leer y espero y me dejen muchos y muy lindos comentarios :3


End file.
